Love, Me
by Lupin7691
Summary: When Harry took off for war without so much as a 'wait for me' Ginny takes the liberty to move on. Now he's back and want's his heart back. Will a Malfoy stand in the way?...pre-DH, post war, major OOC, few OC, rated for mature themes.
1. Goodbye

Hey everybody! This was my 1st fanfic! I think it's okay but let me know what u think. It was written a very long time ago. Back before DH, so obviously it's a complete AU, OOC (and I mean OOC!), story. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. The time line does move a little fast so please just deal with it …please… I did start posting this once before under a different screen name but I can't remember the password for the life of me of the account and the email address it was linked with no longer exists lol. I've taken the liberty of rewriting a few things going into more detail and adding more to chapters. Which I've had to do several times now due to a computer fail the story's rewrite process is complete and i will be submitting two chapters a week so no worries about an abandoned story :)…enjoy

DISCLAIMER:-: I am not the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling! Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. This story is from my imagination and purely for the entertainment of me and friends.

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Bill and Fluer's wedding was absolutely beautiful.

The stars shined brightly across the velvet sky as family and friends came together to celebrate such a glorious occasion in this time of darkness. The bride was elegant in her medieval era gown, the bridegroom simply stunning in a muggle suit. Their eyes hadn't left the others all night.

Harry smiled as he watched the happy couple slow dance aimlessly in the middle of the empting dance floor. The party had been going on for hours now and guests had begun to leave. The few stragglers simply smiled as they left, not disturbing the happy couple from their little world they had created on the dance floor.

A clock in the distance struck midnight and Harry took that as his cue, He had a big day in the morning and Hermione would kill him if he didn't get up.

He began to climb the oddly winding staircase in the Burrow, to the room he was sharing with Ron.

Harry couldn't help but stop every few steps up to glance around and take in the view. They were leaving in the morning, Hermione, Ron and himself, heading out to sort out Dumbledore's unfinished quest. He wanted to commit every step to memory, every picture on every landing; he wanted to memorize which floorboards squeaked and which landings went to which rooms.

When he passed Ginny's room he noticed the door cracked open he paused noticing the flickering light of a candle. Leaning close and could hear whispering, he shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand to knock, 'may as well tell the girls good-night' he thought to himself.

A light hick-up and a sniffle made him pause. Confused and curious he leaned in closer and reached in his pocket, pulling out his trusty extendable ear that he never went anywhere without.

"Ginny, its okay. Please stop crying" he heard Hermione say softly.

"Geez now what did I do?" He mumbled quietly, it seemed like that was all Ginny did now-a-days he'd walk into a room and she'd tear up and storm out. This was usually followed by a small glare from Hermione or a knowing shrug from Ron.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I just can't help it. It's really just been a really glorious day and well I just can't help but think... what if... ya know. What if I never get a chance to experience that kind of love? What if I never get married? What if I... he ..." Ginny said before bursting into tears again. Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief

"Ginny don't think like that. Everything is going to be fine! It will all work out I promise."  
Harry shook his head and gave a tug on his extendable ear. He really didn't want to hear about doubts of the future, seeing as he wasn't sure if he was even going to have one. As he turned on his heel to continue up the stairwell he made a silent promise to himself that regardless of his future, he was going to make sure he destroyed Voldemort so that others could move on.

"What if when this is all over he won't want me?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's shoulder.

"Ginny" Hermione sighed. "Harry love's you. There is no doubt in my mind that he would even think twice about being with you. Patience just has to be your friend for the time being. This is a war; we all have to make sacrifices. Some more than others."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively pulling away from Hermione and wiping her tears away.

"Positive Gin" Hermione smiled.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded her head before giving Hermione a small smile and turning to curl up into her blankets. Although she didn't see it, Hermione returned the smile sadly before walking to her own bed.

The next morning when Ginny awoke she discovered Hedwig perched on her bedpost. Hedwig had three scrolls tied to her leg. Ginny gave Hedwig a confusing smile then reached for the first scroll.

_Ginny,  
so sorry we didn't have the chance to say goodbye. Harry thought it would be best if we allowed everyone to sleep in. We hope to only be gone a few months. Harry has an idea on what to do; you see we've recently acquired knowledge about Voldemort that can be very useful. Follow the knowledge, destroy Voldemort. I'm so nervous Ginny, I don't think anything will ever been the same after all this. I really hope everything goes well. Keep your chin up Ginerva remember what we talked about. I must be going; I have others to write to before we leave. Take care, I'll miss you._

_Love you,  
Hermione_

Ginny could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she reached for the second scroll.

_My Darling little sister!  
I know I know it sounds funny coming from me right? Right well as you probably know when you go down for breakfast this morning you won't see my smiling face. I bet your thinking that's a good thing. But hey I am allowed to dream that you will be depressed right. Look it's going to be a while until I see you again so I feel I should say something important. Don't go getting yourself into any trouble! I won't be there to bail you out! I am going to miss you so much. Please take care of mum for me you know how she can get. OH! Since they have decided to reopen Hogwarts I want you going back to school! No excuses and I'm not there to argue so u have to listen to me! Ha! Ginny you need to make something of yourself and finish your education. While we are gone I'll have a talk with Harry. Hermione told me about last night and she's right you know. He just has a lot on his mind right now and is just looking to protect you. He'll smarten up you'll see. I have to go now._

_I love you, Stay safe.  
Ron_

Ginny burst out in tears. Ron never told her he loved her. 'I can't believe I'm getting all emotional because my idiotic brother told me he loved me' she thought to herself. After taking a few deep breaths Ginny grabbed the last scroll already dreading what it said, process of elimination told her it was from Harry.

_Gin,_  
_Could you please watch Hedwig for me. She'll be a bit of a giveaway out here. Thanks. Oh, and I left a box on your nightstand it's rather important to me, Please keep it safe._

_Thanks,_  
_Harry_

"that's it?" she mumbled at the letter shaking her head in disbelief.

"THAT'S ALL HE WROTE!" she snapped at the letter snatching up her wand and casting as many revealing spells she could think of. "JUST WATCH HIS STUPID BIRD AND KEEP THIS DUMB BOX SAFE?" an almost hysterical cry emitted from Ginny's lips. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

It wasn't as if she expected a declaration of love and devotion. Well maybe just a little. She dropped her wand to the floor as she laid back on her pillows and closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow its beating as tears trickled down her cheeks.

She lay there for an hour allowing herself to wallow in her own heartbreak before sitting up slowly and swiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She'd gone over it in her head repeatedly for the last hour, well month really, she was going to forget Harry Potter….for the moment.


	2. Years and Tears

Chapter 2: Years and Tears

It had been almost three years and Ginny could still remember the morning her brother left just like it was yesterday. It's a usual thing to see the youngest Weasley sitting on the front stairs of The Burrow nowadays just staring off into space waiting for something to happen.

Today was different though, today she sat on the steps examining a small mahogany box. The box was about five inches in length all around and two inches in height.

Ginny ran her fingers along the edge of the box like she often did while holding it. She was searching for some sort of latch or handle, but found nothing. Her fingers ran across the smooth engravings, there were six small letters on the box two in each corner on the top. Also it had 'POTTER' engraved along the front edge.

Ginny remembered the box a few weeks after Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. She racked her brain day and night for three weeks trying to figure out how to open it before she noticed the engravings. Then of course school began, she had made a silent promised to Ron that she would go back. Then her summer job in Diagon Alley with her brothers in between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. So naturally she forgot all about it. Ginny had managed to figure out that it was a Potter family heirloom that Harry's parents had once owned it indicated by the J&L in the upper left hand corner. But that was it; the box was a huge mystery that's caused her plenty of headaches.

A scream suddenly ripped Ginny from her thoughts.

Ginny jumped up and ran inside gently put the box on the table and headed for the source of the scream.

When Ginny reached the kitchen she found her mother excitedly jumping for joy.

"Ginny!" cheered "oh Ginny, darling they did it! Ron, Harry and Hermione, they've done it!"

Ginny stared at her mother in confusion "Mum what are you blundering on about?"

"Look, oh look dear!" Molly said excitedly waving the evening edition of 'The Daily Phrophet' "Have a look they're all over the cover"

She looked at the paper in her mother's hand before snatching it away to get a closer look. Ginny's eyes widen with shock as she ignored her mother's celebratory laughter. On the cover of 'The Daily Phrophet in huge bold letters was the title:

VOLDEMORT'S DEMISE CONFIRMED

Ginny could feel her eyes filling with tears, she felt her lips start to curl into a smile as she looked proudly at the photo beneath the title. She let out a sobbing laugh almost like her mothers; there stood her brother, Harry, and Hermione smiling proudly at a camera smack in the middle of the page. They all looked exhausted and so much older from the last time she saw them.

"This means Ron's coming home!" Cheered as she set off to tidy up the house for her youngest son's homecoming.

Ginny smiled up at her mother and nodded at her mother "finally!"

Looking down at the picture again something caught Ginny's eye a small blink and you might miss it glint of light flashed bear her best friends' left hand as the flash from the camera went off. 'Is Hermione wearing a... a wedding ring?' Ginny's eyes became wide with wonder 'who did she marry? Well obviously she and Ro….' Her thoughts stopped short as she watched Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's waste.

Ginny's heart sank; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hermione was suppose to be her friend. Ginny dashed the paper into the trash and ran to her room before she could see Ron do the exact same thing.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

_*In a Hotel many miles away*_

"So Harry what are your going to do with your 100,000 galleons?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head lightly as if to just come out of a trance. "Huh, oh …uh I don't know I'll probably just put it away for a while, maybe even buy a house."

"Sounds like a plan" smiled Hermione.

Just as Harry was about to slip back into his thoughts he heard Hermione say something about Hedwig. Harry looked out the window and smiled. The ministry has put the three of them up in a suite in a luxurious hotel, this way they could regain their strength before their trip home. Although they knew it was just to have a physical address to send the reporters to. Harry hadn't yet had the chance to tell anyone where they were and yet Hedwig still found him. "Smart Hedwig, I've missed you dearly." said Harry as she landed on his harm. Hedwig hooted lightly and nudged him affectionately.

"Looks like she missed you too" giggled Hermione.

"Well if she's here then that means mum's seen the prophet and is expecting us. Which means a HUGE home cooked meal!" gushed Ron. "Godric I missed mum's cooking!"

"Ron, you miss normal food in general!" laughed Harry.

"HEY! I made normal food!" Defended Hermione.

"No offence Hermione," laughed Harry "but after three years of sausages on a stick over a campfire, bread and whatever else we could get our hands on. I too am drooling over the idea of Mrs. Weasleys Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding."

"Ugh! Men!" Laughed Hermione.

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Smiles Ron.

Harry smiled at the thought of returning to The Burrow. His smile faded he allowed his train of thought to drift back to a few days ago. He had been sitting in a rundown hotel room preparing himself for what was next. It would be the end of the search, end of all the running, and hopefully the end of Voldemort and the war. In front of him laid the three trinkets he had collected over the past few years, and a locket. Voldemorts Horcruxes destroyed well all but one...

*flashback*  
_Nagini lay dead at Harry's feet._

_'Now to Voldemort himself' thought Harry._

_Harry turned and came face to face with Voldemort. Harry smiled 'speaking of the devil' he thought to himself as one by one he threw the Horcruxes at his feet._

_The former beast now full mortal man stared at his most prized possessions that lay just a few inches from the edge of his robes. Anger flowed through him as he slowly turned his glare to Harry._

_Both men stood there unmoving, just glaring, sizing one another up inside their minds. _

_Harry could hear Ron, Hermione, and the Order of the Phoenix behind him. Taking out death eaters one by one. It had been Hermione's idea to surprise them and to everyone's surprise it worked. All of the death eaters had been thrown off completely and unsure of what was going on. By the time they had realized it, it had became too late. _

_Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and his eyes narrowed._

_'This is it' thought Harry._

_Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on everyone and everything he had ever loved, never had the chance to love, and would never love again. Names face, and emotions all began to run wildly through his body. Just as you could hear Voldemort yell "AVADA..."_

_Harry screamed. _

_All of his emotional rage came blasting out of the tip of his wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest where his heart should have been. _

_Voldemort froze, clutched his chest, let out a horrifying gasp, than fell to the ground dead._  
*end flashback*

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Don't Laugh at Me

**A/N: I can't seem to get this chapter to flow right I've written it like 4 different ways. **

**Chapter 3: Don't Laugh Me**

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual. A small headache seemed to pulse behind her eyelids, she lifted her hand to rub her forehead feeling for a fever and attempting to ease the pain. Not really feeling like getting out of bed she gently sighed as she slide her eyes open to look at her hand.

Hermione twirled the beautiful rings on her left ring finger; just knowing that they could finally be happy eased the dull throbbing a tiny bit. She smiled as she looked over at her sleeping husband. Even though they've only been married for almost a year it already felt like so much longer. She wouldn't trade the experiences they'd had over the past nine years for anything. She was so excited to be married to her best friend and couldn't wait to really start acting like a newly wedded couple.

'Two months' thought Hermione 'our one year wedding anniversary is in two months.'

They had decided together that their relationship change would be best unknown that way nobody would become distracted from the task at hand. Well now Voldemort was dead and everyone could know and share their love and excitement.

Hermione smiled at her now stirring husband she stole a glance at the clock and became wide eyed "Wake up." she said while nudging him.

"Whaaaat" he whined.

"You've got to get back in bed before he notices you're not there!" she said quickly.

"OH SHIT" he yelped before jumping out of bed with Hermione Quick to follow, grabbing his shirt off the floor he headed for the door stopping short of it and turning quickly to grab his bride in a gentle kiss.

Hermione's head swam with dizziness for a moment, she wrote it off as a rush of excitement and giggled lightly before pushing him away and towards the door "go you fool."

"Love you" he smiled as he pulled open the entry way and taking a step into the common room of the suite. He stopped short and tried to swallow the lump that had just formed in his throat by seeing his friend sitting on the love seat in front of him "lo mate" Ron said nervously.

He felt his wife stop behind him and press her forehead against his back taking slow steady breaths. He couldn't figure out if she was hiding from Harry, which made no sense, or trying to come up with something to say.

Harry looked up at Ron as he walked out of the room they had dubbed Hermione's the night before. He made sure to keep his face almost stone like as he looked up at his best friends, Ron was almost pale with Nervousness and he was positive he had never seen anyone go from green to bright red and back as fast as Hermione had.

"So..." Harry began clearing his throat as he stood up and walked around the coffee table "um... did you know your shirt is on backwards?"

Ron looked down and just about kicked himself because it was also on inside out. "Look Harry I can… well we can explain." said Ron nervously as he reached back and gently pulled Hermione to his side.

Before he could say anything else Harry began to crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at him and started laughing again. "Do… do you think that I'm that stupid Ron?" Harry managed to choke out. "I know you two are hitched."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with questioning than accusing look.

"Now don't you two go and get mad at one another, no one told me." said Harry "I saw the ring at the ministry, actually I've seen it quite a few times in the last year and I knew you two were together so I placed one and one together."

"But how did you know we were together?" asked Ron.

"Well" began Harry, who was a bit embarrassed about this part. "I've woken up early before but you were sneaking back into the room so I stayed quiet. That and your evening activities have woken me up quite a few times."

Hermione turned pink again and hid her head behind Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron nervously as he tightened his arm around Hermione's waist. "But why didn't you just tell us you knew it would have been so much easier."

"For who? You two?" asked Harry "Yes, that's exactly what I needed to deal with at the time. The two of you all lovey dovey and me all alone and depressed. Uh no thanks, doesn't mean I'm not happy for you though."

Before Hermione could reply her face paled "I think I'm going to be sick" she announced before running out of the room.

Ron looked after her nervously then turned his attention to Harry whom shook his head and laughed "Well, go make sure she's okay."

Ron nodded his head and quickly followed his wife.  
*********************************************************************************************************************

"Ginny" she heard her mother say while taping on her bedroom door before entering. "Darling it's 11:30 in the morning. You can't stay up here all day again. It's not healthy sweetie. Now whatever it is please tell me. Talk to me I'm your mother that's what I'm here for."

Ginny looked up her mother with swollen eyes. "Harry…" she started "Harry and Hermione... mum… Hermione and Harry are… dead."

Molly looked at her only daughter in disbelief and shock. "Ginny!" she squealed "what on earth gave you that idea! Harry and Hermione are very much alive, and are on their way here. So really you see there's truly nothing to be upset..."

"They're dead to me" whined Ginny, before breaking into another stream of tears.

Her mother was at a loss for words she hadn't the slightest clue of what had come over her daughter. She smiled when she heard the clamor of familiar voices downstairs.

"You know what" started Mrs. Weasley "Why don't I send Hermione up here..."

"DONT YOU DARE" gasped Ginny almost viciously "Don't even think about sending her up here."

"Fine, then sit in here all miserable and alone than." Molly huffed before strutting out mumbling about ungrateful children.

When she entered the kitchen her mood immediately changed "HARRY," She squealed pulling him into a tight embrace "look at you all grown up and looking like a man. Still a bit thin I see but no worries we shall fix that right up. Where's Ron?"

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley's immediate mothering. He welcomed it whole heartedly "He's in the bathroom with Hermione she's been sick all week, so he's comforting her."

"Oh my" gasped Mrs. Weasley quickly making her way up to bathroom door knocking lightly before slowly opening it. Sure enough there sat her son, holding back Hermione's hair, rubbing her back and whispering sweetly in her ear.

"Ron" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey mum, er... would you mind if I said hello in a second she's been sick for a few days now." Ron said looking at his mother.

"How about I stay here and take over" suggested Mrs. Weasley "I need you to go upstairs and talk to Ginny." Ron was a little hesitant at first but finally agreed. He leaned over and kissed her on top of her head before heading up to Ginny's room.  
***************************************************************************************************************************

'I really can't believe all of this is happening' thought Ginny. A soft knock broke her thoughts "go away" she half heartily snapped at the door.

"But it's me" came from the other side.

Ginny's eyes grew wide "RON!" she squealed.

Taking this as his cue Ron walked into the room. Ginny jumped off her bed and tackled him to the floor. "Well, it's good to see you to!" he laughed gasping for air. Ginny jumped up and pinched herself making sure it wasn't a dream. Ron pushed himself up off the floor. He smiled looking at her "Well it seems like I've missed a lot I bet you're fighting them off with a stick." he joked. "My baby sister's not a baby anymore. Wow I missed you."

Out of nowhere Ginny smacked Ron across the face.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "What the he..." he started before she interrupted him

"HOW DARE YOU _RONALD_ DON'T YOU WALTZ IN HERE AFTER THREE YEARS AND JUST CASUALLY TELL ME YOU MISSED ME! YOU NEVER WROTE, VISITED, OR ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN SCARED OUT OF MY LIFE FOR YOU LOT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'wow I've missed you" I'VE CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT FOR THREE YEARS _THREE YEARS_ AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DONT EVEN CARE!"

Ron drew in a deep breath than sighed. "Are you sure you want to be saying this to me?"

"Of course I do" she snapped.

"Right" he said "Well than, are you done being completely over-dramatic?"

Keeping her anger she nodded her head so he could speak.

"Ginny" he began "I did visit" he held up a hand to her before she could protest. "I did visit" he continued "We all did. As often as possible to. But we had to visit from afar; we HAD to keep our distance. We couldn't risk revealing our location so we kept our distance to keep you and everyone else safe. We were not sure whether or not you lot were being watched. But we were there trust me. I was at every one of your Quidditch games and your graduation."

Ginny was crying lightly as she soaked it all in. "And Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, him to. However he stopped visiting almost a year ago. Can't figure out why and he wouldn't tell anyone." replied Ron.

Ron sat there and watched his sister cry. He was never good at comforting her. It was always Hermione and Harry's job.

'Harry' thought Ron 'He would know what to do.' "You know I think I'll go get Harry I know he wants to see you and he's always been good at comforting you." said Ron.

Just realizing what Ron said Ginny stomped her foot like a brat. Ron slide back a bit afraid she might spit fire next. "You will not go get Harry I don't even want look at him right now." she huffed and turned away from Ron.

Ron looked at her, trying to figure out when exactly she became a spoiled brat. He quickly covered up his mistake remembering what happened at Dumbledore's funeral before they left "okay" He said "than Hermione"

"Don't you dare bring that back stabbing bitch anywhere near me!" Ron sat shocked staring at his sister looking at her like he had never seen her ever before. She was full of hate and anger. What would make her this way?

Ron looked down at his wedding band. That was the only solution he could come up with. She knew about the marriage and was afraid Hermione was going to take him away from her.

'Awe' though Ron right before he laughed lightly. 'Oops wrong thing to do' he thought as he saw her eyes shoot daggers at him.

"YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY!" she hissed.

"No" he replied quietly.

"Well you were laughing...ugh!" she huffed "Get out! You're an uncompassionate git! I can't stand the site of you right now either! So GET OUT!" she growled as she pushed Ron into the hallway.


	4. Blinding Site

A/N:: As a writer critic's and reviews tend to be a passion. Ive used to find myself begging for reviews, then i came across readers who thought my work was 'unrealistic' and 'boring.' It had hurt my pride, here it was my baby the very first thing i ever wrote,(that got 42 pages of reviews on its very first postin may i add! lol) being ripped apart by people who either didnt read past the first two chapters or had no imagination at all! So i took her down and quit. I felt stupid, how in the world could i ever think that something i wrote when i was sixteen would make people laugh and smile the same way. So... i got to work. read through her found mistakes time gaps that didnt line up put in new adjectives and thickened the plot. it made me smile again and i was excited. so much so it inspired me to continue writing the sequel that i had discontinued on another site for lack of muse AND start writing an almost prequel for the sequel ..lol ... any way im off point when posting the first few chapter i didnt get much traffic and NO reviews and surprisingly i didnt mind. because writing makes me happy. so when i woke up this morning after posting chapter 3 last night i figured the same would happen got a huge shock when i checked my email and i had five alerts 4 people have subscribed to be alerted for updates one even favorited me as an author! and 1 review. so thank you all so much for your interest in ...Love, Me. i cant wait for you all to read more and i hope you foloow me on to it's sequel Bella, its fabulos if i may say so myself :) huge thanks to **AddyD90** for being the first to review. lol anyway i've taken up much more space then i though i would and i know your all eager to see what goes down. i must say this is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story i hope you all love it too. and _if your anything like me and have just skipped over the A/N you didnt miss much. Enjoy._

Chapter 4: Blinding Site

Ron shook his head as he walked downstairs. "Mental that one is." He said as he entered the dining room. "How is she?" he asked while nodding towards Hermione.

"She'll be fine, how's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." said Ron "I think she needs you. Although she was sort of cruel when I mentioned you. Anyway she's always a lot calmer when you're around."

"Right, well I'll just go up and see her than." nodded Harry with a secret smile.

Slowly Harry climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom thinking about the last time he had climbed the stairs, he had gone over his speech a million times. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her, his nerves were on end as he stopped just outside the door.

Harry drew in a deep breath 'that scent' Harry thought. He knew it only as her own; there was no other smell like it. He smiled to himself when he noticed her door was partially open. Harry eased his way into the opening, halfway through he looked up.

Harry's smile fell. There in the middle of the floor stood not only Ginny but a figure he knew well. The two were wrapped in each other oblivious of their visitor.

Harry's heart sank and his grip on the doorknob tightened.

The moment he saw Dean Thomas reach down and roughly grip Ginny's butt Harry pulled the door shut hard. He could have sworn he heard the hinges come loose over Ginny's shocked gasp.

He ran downstairs before anyone came out of the room.  
****************************************************************************************************************************

"What the heck was that?" mumbled Dean as he pulled away to look at the doorway.

"Haven't the foggiest" replied Ginny. Although she knew exactly what and who that was, 'What's he getting at?' she thought 'He's married! Didn't he expect me to move on?'

"Well love, this has been fun but I really just apparated over to see your brother and Harry. It was nice seeing you again." Dean said with a sly smirk.

Dean got up and crossed the room to the door.

"Dean" said Ginny "I'm sorry about that I just sort of couldn't help myself."

"It's okay" Dean said before disappearing out of the room.

That was another lie, she knew exactly what she was doing and why. Ginny had been standing at her door when Dean had apperrated into the hallway to say hello. At the same time she heard Harry say he was coming up. So she grabbed Dean pulled him into the room and kissed him. But the reaction from Harry was really unexpected. She sat down on the edge of her bed for a few minutes pondering her thoughts. As if on cue her eyes became wide and she jumped up when she heard someone growled 'YOU' from downstairs.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

Harry angrily plopped down in a chair at the table his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands pulling at his hair. "I knew it" whispered Harry "I knew it but I didn't want to believe it."

Ron looked at him puzzled. "You knew what mate."

"I knew Ron, but I just ignored it. Your sister's moved on with her life! I knew it a year ago when I saw her wrapped in Seamus' arms. But, I only nudged the nagging torment away because it wasn't something I could deal with at the time. Just now though… what I just saw… proves everything...she was upstairs..." He trailed off slowly.

Anger engulfed him the moment Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Ron, Harry so good to see you two again." said Dean.

"With YOU!" growled Harry loudly. "What the Hell was that up there Thomas!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow at Harry. "Ginny's a big girl now Potter. Therefore she's free to do anything she wants with WHO EVER she wants." said Dean with a smirk.

"Wrong words" whispered Hermione to Ron.

"Wrong face" whispered Ron to Hermione.

"Ginny's not just some piece of meat that can be ravished" snapped Harry.

"A lot's changed since you've left Harry! You don't know Ginny like I know her." replied Dean before becoming smug and adding a "LITERALLY"

Harrys heart felt like it had been ripped out. He gagged at the mental image of Dean's hands on Ginny's bare body.

Dean smiled at Harrys expression and decided salt would be nice right about now. "You know Harry I'm not the only one" he said with a smirk.

Harry glared at Dean then looked right passed him.

Ginny was standing behind him with a look of shock and embarrassment, if you looked hard enough you would notice a glimmer of guilt in her eyes.

Harry felt a Sharp dagger fly through his now empty chest. Harry suddenly had the biggest urge to wipe the smirk off of Dean's face. Not the magical way either, the muggle way. The way Hermione had hit Draco Malfoy in their third year at Hogwarts. Harry jumped from his seat and lunged himself at Dean, tackling him to the ground. Harry sat up, grabbed Dean's collar and punched him square in the jaw twice.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny cried. This distracted him for a split second allowing Dean to Wrestle an arm free and punch Harry back.

Harry felt Ron's arms around his shoulders pulling him off Dean before he could retaliate.

"You're an ass hole Harry" Ginny snapped as she bent down to help Dean to his feet.

"Yeah? Well you're a tramp." Harry yelled back as he wiped blood from his lip. He heard quite a few gasps from around the room but he didn't care.

Ginny placed a hand on Dean's chest and shook her head to keep him back just as he was about to run after Harry.

"Don't Dean... this is my fight" she whispered to him.

Ginny turned to Harry and with all her force slapped him across the face. Harry had his eyes closed and was facing the ground. 'I deserved that' he thought. The slap Ginny had given him hurt more than Dean's punch. He was bruised physically and emotionally.

Harry breathed deeply so when he opened his eyes nothing would escape them, not one single tear. He turned his face up to meet Ginny's gaze she was red faced and crying.

"What exactly did you expect me to do Harry" she hissed "JUST SIT AROUND HERE UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO COME HOME! DO ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WITH MY LIFE. STAY EMOTIONLESS AND LONELY!"

"YES ACTUALLY" Harry yelled back.

"Well obviously you don't know me very well!" she responded "BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN THROW ROCKS! YOU'RE LIVING IN A HOUSE MADE OF GLASS. You left me here knowing absolutely NOTHING! Close to three years Harry! _THREE YEARS!_ NOT EVEN A BLOODY GOODBYE JUST A HERE WATCH THIS UNOPENABLE BOX AND MY DAMN BIRD! … Besides, it's not like you waited for me"

"What?" asked a shocked Harry "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Dean all sat astonished. They couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them, yet none wanted to miss a thing and sat planted in their seats watching.

"IT MEANS, YOU SIR, TOOK OFF, FELL IN LOVE, AND GOT MARRIED!" she responded viciously and glanced over at Hermione.

Harry followed her eye's and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"Your stupidity" Harry snapped back. A smirk then appeared on his face sending cold chills running down Ginny's back.

'I hate it when he does that' thought Ginny.

Harry's voice suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"Look Gin, open your eyes and LOOK!" Harry said as he reached for Ron and Hermione's left hands. Harry place both of their hands together and pointed at the matching set. "RON and Hermione are married not me and Hermione." laughed Harry.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both stood there shocked not knowing what to do or even say for that matter.

"Oh My Godric!" squealed Mrs. Weasley "I can't believe this! Oh dear WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! Why in the world didn't you tell me?"

"Well mum, It's not like we've had the..." started Ron before Ginny interrupted him.

"Wait, what? Ron and Hermione...but you... then you're not..."

"No" sighed Harry with a smile "I'm not married."

"WHY NOT!" yelled Ginny and Harry's smile faded.

"You left me know sign that you wanted to pursue our relationship when you got back" she continued quickly "So I really don't see why you're so angry about me moving on!"

Harry could feel his temper rise within him again. This time it wasn't focused on Dean or Ginny but on himself. He was angry at him, he, Harry had never told Ginny how he felt about her. He never told her of his intentions so she was right, she had every right to move on.

"Because, I thought you loved Me." said Harry quietly.

Ginny looked at him and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"Are you serious Harry." she said "You knew I loved you! BUT DID THAT MATTER TO YOU? NO, YOU HAD TO RUN OFF AND SAVE THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD BECAUSE YOU'RE HARRY BLOODY POTTER."

"IT DID MATTER TO ME!" he snapped, cutting her off "IT DOES MATTER TO ME! I HAD TO FINISH OFF VOLDEMORT. But not because of my pride or some stupid prophecy but BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Harry stopped for a moment to see her reaction.

She was quiet and looked confused trying her best not to just stamp her foot again and go back up to her room.

"Look Gin, I wanted to live a life away from fear. Out of the shadows, not hidden away scared that one day he could find us and kill you. You are the only thing I ever think about. You're the thing that helped me to defeat him. Your love, not some stupid spell or incantation. But the way I feel for you is more powerful than any magic, spell, or curse. I love you."

Harry hadn't realized that he had started crying.

Ginny looked like she had just been smacked stupid with the Hogwarts Express.

The whole room was silent for what seemed like forever.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes before quickly looking away.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Her touch was so much warmer than the icy cold slap he had received before. Ginny wiped away Harry's tears and stood on her toes to kiss him.

As their lips touched Harry relaxed placing his hands lightly on her hips and began to deepen the depth of their kiss.

Suddenly Dean's words came rushing back to him and the vision of him grasping her backside with such strength flew into his mind and caused Harry to push Ginny away.

He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands again.

A/N:: So I was originally going to cut the Harry/ Ginny kiss from this scene but I couldn't. It kind of reminded me of the Ross/ Rachel moment when she found out he was going to take her to prom when her date didn't show up. Just one of those automatic reaction things, and it just didn't make sense in my head without it. as a side note next chapter will be a few days off because im moving acrossed a few states tomorrow. i might try and update from my phone though...love smart phones :)


	5. WHAT

Chapter 5: WHAT

Ginny stood in the middle of the room completely disbelieving what had just happened. 'He pushed me away' she thought to herself 'and… he's crying. I've never seen Harry cry. How could I break him like this?'

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Dean." said Ron harshly.

"Right. Hey sweet lips, are we still on for Tuesday night?" asked Dean as he smirked at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Harry break down more. 'Dean!' she thought 'what he said! What Harry saw!' It was all finally coming back to her.

"Go to hell Dean" snapped Ginny.

Harry quickly looked up to see if he had heard right.

Dean gasped sarcastically "I'm hurt baby"

Harry jumped up. He wanted to hit him again. He took a few steps toward Dean before Ginny stopped him.

Dean apparated quickly before Harry could move around Ginny.

Harry looked down at Ginny's hands still placed gently on his chest.

"I'm sorry Harry" she whispered and awkwardly pulled her hands from his upper torso. Ginny shook her head and turned away from him slowly returning to her room.

Harry sighed desperate to hit something. He was beyond frustrated and angry, "excuse me guys but I need to be alone for a few minutes" he said as he walked into the sitting room to collect his thoughts.

Ron looked at Hermione and his mum.

"Should we split up and talk to them?" he asked.

"No" said Mrs. Weasley. Just as she was going to change the subject Hermione stood up and made another one of her recently famous dashes up to the bathroom with Ron at her heels.

After closing the door behind him, Ron went and sat down next to his wife on the tiled floor. By the time she was finished Ron looked like he was ready to throw up. Hermione sat back and put her head down on Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled and gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ron, what on earth could be the matter with me?" she asked before standing up to brush her teeth. "I mean I felt fine last night and yet I still woke up this morning feeling like...ugh"

Ron laughed at the last part.

Hermione gave him a fierce look.

"Would you like to go to St. Mungo's and see a healer?" asked Ron.

"Actually yeah I would... could we go after dinner?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, anything for you love." replied Ron.

Hermione slowly stood and washed her mouth out in the sink and looked up into the mirror.

"Ugh! I even look like ugh" commented Hermione.

"No you don't" laughed Ron, he got up off the bathroom floor and slide his arms around her waist from behind locking eyes with her in the mirror "You look beautiful." She opened her mouth to protest his comments when he leaned down gently turning her head to the side and kissed her.

Hermione looked at him as he pulled away "where do you think you're going?" she asked before turning around and pulling him back down and giving him an intense enveloping kiss. Ron gently pressed her up against the bathroom door, hearing her gasp caused him to deepen their kiss. Ron slid his hands up Hermione's shirt.

"Wait don't" she gasped, gripping his wrists gently and pulling them out of her top "I... um just really don't want to be touched right now."

Ron gave her a confused look. "oookay" he said slowly.

They both jumped slightly as they heard a giggle and a light knock at the door.

"Could the two of you come out here we need to have a chat." they heard Mrs. Weasley say.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened the door finding herself face to face with her mother-in-law. Immediately the married couple turned bright red, feeling like they were sixteen again and just got caught… well doing exactly what they were doing.

"Ah newlyweds" sighed Mrs. Weasley "I believe I have the solution to your dilemma."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Mrs. Weasley.

"With all due respect mum, Hermione has taken every nausea potion out there she's even taken that icky pink stuff the muggles use and she still feels horrid." supplied Ron as they walked their way back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes well pregnancy isn't nausea now is it Ronald?" answered Mrs. Weasley smartly.

Ron stumbled over his feet as he stepped off the bottom stair and looked over to his wife with wide eyes.

'Think Hermione think... okay there was the puking yeah that's obvious.' she thought to herself 'Wait there were the roses just outside I usually don't smell them until I'm right in front of one but this morning it was as if a dozen of them were shoved in my face. Then I ate that grapefruit last week! I hate grapefruit!' "Holy Merlin" she gasped out loud be for thinking ' Why didn't I see it how did I not recognize the signs!' Hermione looked over at Ron who looked like he was searching his own brain for something.

"Goodness me" blushed Hermione "But I don't understand we were careful and took all the precautions.."

Ron's whimper made her stop talking he looked like he finally found what he had been looking for. "That time at the lake," he said.

Both Mrs. Weasleys jumped up and down for a few seconds realizing what Ron had just said.

"I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mum!" gushed Hermione.

"You're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a grandmum!" cheered Mrs. Weasley.

It was Ron's turn to look as if he was going to be sick. 'Breathe' he said to himself 'so you're going to be a dad... it can't be all that bad!'

Ron fell to the ground with a loud THUD


	6. what did you expect?

**A/N:: Happy Mothers day to all the mammas out there!  
**

**Chapter 6: What did you expect?**

Harry came running into the dining room from the sitting room.

Ginny from her bedroom.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were leaning next to Ron trying to wake him up.

Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her son's head with a wet wash rag.

Harry laughed at their attempt. "You two are going about it the wrong way." Harry gently pushed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley away. Harry then stepped back to conjure a shallow bucket, casting a quick "Aguamente" into it.

"Harry we don't want to shock him." Hermione said in protest.

"Oh don't worry this is only the aftershock." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile.

Harry positioned himself just right in front of Ron gripped the bucket with both hands and then yelled, "RON! RON! MATE, WAKE UP THEY HAVE CANCELLED THE QUIDDICH WORLD CUP!"

Ron sat straight up with a "WHAT!" As soon as he did he got a face full of water.

Ron eyed Harry as everyone laughed at him.

"You know" said Harry doubling over trying to contain his laughter "You would figure that after ten bloody years you would stop falling for that, guess not!"

Hermione cleaned up the water with the flick of her wand and continued laughing.

"Alright there Ronnie?" snorted Ginny.

"Yeah" he mumbled with a soft sigh "The last thing I remember..." Ron suddenly became wide eyed again "...I'm going to be a dad"

Ginny shrieked and hugged her brother. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she cried before grabbing a hold of Hermione.

"Congratulations you two" smiled Harry.

"Well" said Mrs. Weasley "As I was attempting to say earlier. You two need a proper wedding! Hermione, why don't you and I discuss this in the kitchen. You can help me with dinner."

"NO!" yelled both Harry and Ron simultaneously

"I would love to" smiled Hermione through gritted teeth trying her best to glare at her best friend and husband and yet still be polite to her mother-in-law.

The two walked into the kitchen talking flower arranged centerpieces.

Harry looked out the window at the dark night sky with a sigh. 'Wow' he thought 'Time sure flies when you're fighting' He then looked up at Ginny who quickly turned away from him.

Ron sighed as he looked from Ginny to Harry. "Okay I'm starting to become really annoyed by this." he said breaking the silence. "Ginny, Harry was wrong for not telling you how he really felt about you. So you really shouldn't tear yourself to pieces because you moved on. Harry, mate it's technically your fault that she moved on. If you wanted her to wait and stay true to you, you should have told her so."

Ron took a deep breath before he continued. "Let's put it this way shall we. Harry say you were in Ginny's shoes, the woman you loved was going off to fight the war without you. Before she left she gave no hint that she loved you no sign whatsoever. Not even a goodbye! Just a letter asking you to hold on to a few of her prized possessions. Now Ginny let's throw you into Harry's shoe's you are madly in love with... wait you are madly in love with my sister right mate?" Ron asked causing Ginny to giggle. The look on Harry's face never left though, he was serious and sad at the same time he looked at Ron and nodded.

"Good" said Ron watching Ginny's face suddenly turn into the look of guilt given when she walked it to the room; after Dean told the whole world she hadn't waited for Harry to come home. "Now I can continue... Ginny picture this huge war and everyone you know is fighting it. But you know you're the only one who could stop it. So instead of telling the man you love how you feel, you wait. Because you know he's stubborn and if he knew that you truly loved him he would put his life in danger and come after you to help you. Because you knew there was a huge possibility you could die in said war. So you don't. After some time the war has ended and you come home hoping and praying that he loved you enough to wait around for him, so that the two of you could start a life together. But when you get home you discover he's been dating and in relationships and didn't even think twice about you."

Ron sat quietly looking at the two of them look at each other. By the looks on their faces he could tell he did really well. But he wasn't done as there was still more he wanted to say he just wanted to add a bit of a dramatic effect. 'Here goes everything.' He thought.

"As for Ginny's actions while we were gone... you really can't say much Harry." Ginny's eyes got wide and she looked at Ron. "I mean!" he said quickly "Harry you're not very pure yourself. I think I'm going to get out of here before I dig myself into a hole."

Ron took Ginny's hand than placed it in to Harry's. Each hand grasped the other and Ron smiled. "Ginny you're reckless without Harry, and Harry your hopeless without Ginny. You're both an emotional truck wreck without the other. Take it from me; being in love is not something to hide. When you get that chance to experience it; grab it!"

Ron smiled as he walked out of the room walking into the kitchen. 'Now to my mother and wife!' He thought confidently. Ron burst into the kitchen "Okay women" he said strongly "I don't want any lace or fluffy frilly things! If this turns out to be another Yule Ball I'm out!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked at Ron with shock. Then Ron smiled and they both burst out laughing. "What?" asked Ron his smile fading.

"Nothing dearest." Laughed Hermione . "I think were both just imagining you in your dress robes from forth year, in front of an alter."

Both women started to burst out laughing again.

"Will anyone ever take me seriously?" Ron pouted.

"Awe" laughed Hermione "come on you can help us cook."

"Yay" said Ron unenthusiastically.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Harry gently ran his thumb over Ginny's knuckles. "So" he began "What do you think has gotten into Ron?"

"I'm not sure" sighed Ginny looking everywhere but at Harry. "Maybe he's finally lost it and gone mental. It is Ron so it does explain his very insightful lecture."

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment than smiled.

"Then again" continued Ginny "He is married to Hermione."

Harry dropped his smile and rolled his eyes, "Why do people keep saying that? Okay, yes he's married to Hermione but it's not like she plants these idea's into his head. Ron does have a brain you know and he does, on the occasion, use it!"

Ginny blushed than looked down at her hand in Harry's. 'Oh my' she thought while jerking it away suddenly becoming aware of the fact that her and Harry were still holding hands. Harry gripped her hand so she couldn't let go.

"Harry let go of my hand" she whispered.

"No" he said bravely "I love you Gin, and you're not going anywhere until we talk."

"So sorry to break your heart Harry but you have to let go." Ginny said sturnfully.

"Why?" asked Harry.

Ginny drew in a deep breath 'this is going to murder him' she thought. "Harry you have to let go of my hand because I have to go upstairs and get ready for a date." she said seriously.

Harry looked at her for just a moment before blurting out "a date?"

"Yes Harry, I have a date." whispered Ginny.

"So just cancel it." he said with a hint of hope.

"I can't Harry." she said.

"And why the hell not?" he asked forcefully.

"Because Harry" she snapped. "You just don't go cancelling dates with your boyfriend to talk with an ex-buea!"

Harry felt like someone had just knocked the air out of his lungs. Harry loosened his grip on Ginny's hand allowing it to slide down his fingers dropping gracefully onto her lap.

"You have a... a… boy…boyfriend" he stammered out.

"Yes" she squeaked.

Harry bit his lip. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the idea of Ginny moving on had hit him all over again. He knew she was seeing guys. He had seen her with Seamus almost a year ago. But he didn't think she'd be involved in an actual relationship. 'What if it's really serious' he thought to himself 'if they love each other I'll lose her forever.' Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen making sure he didn't look at her on the way.

Harry immediately headed for the liquor cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of firewhiskey. 'I can't handle this right now' he thought. Harry sat down at the island in the middle of the room and tipped the bottle back taking a slow long gulp. He pulled the bottle from his lips and swallowed some air to even himself out, lifting the bottle once more taking a long pull of the intoxicating liquid, doing his best to drown away all his thoughts and emotions. This was the last thing he needed right now. He had just defeated Voldemort for Christ sakes! He didn't want a huge celebration or any of the cheesiness but when he was younger he used to watch the muggle movies from the grate of his cupboard, the hero always got the girl.

"This isn't some bloody muggle movie" Harry mumbled to himself and he tipped the bottle back once more. He closed his eyes this time, ignoring the spinning feeling in the back of his head. He was fully aware of the six eyes staring a hole into the back of his head but he didn't care. He needed to enter a completely different world. Away from the aching pain of his heart.


	7. Just A Kiss

Chapter 7: Just A Kiss I Swear

Harry felt one hand on his shoulder and another around his hand that clung to the bottle. He whimpered as Ron pulled away the bottle of FireWhiskey that was now half empty. He could hear Hermione whisper to Mrs. Weasley about something not being very serious and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What would you know, you're happily married to this saint." Harry snapped at Hermione referring to Ron.

Ron held up a hand at Hermione to stop her from lashing back. Harry suddenly felt the consequences of his actions. His mind started to cloud and he could feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed.

"First of all Ronald I'm severely buzzed when, when I'd like to be really fucking drunk. And second." he said before taking a deep breath and letting out an even deeper sigh. "Second, I'm going to die a miserable old bachelor with a cat!"

"Speaking of Filch" chimed in Hermione. 'Maybe if I change the subject and get his mind off of things, he wont be tempted to finish that bottle.' she thought to herself. "A letter came for you. It's from Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment 'What is she up to' he thought before turning his attention back to Harry.

"I don't want it." snorted Harry. "Not unless it's a job offer to become the new Caretaker. Which I know it's not. A galleon say's that it's asking me to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. And I really really really really don feel up to taking a job like that right now. Therefore I don want that letter."

"I'll take that bet." said Ron. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

Hermione smacked him upside the head for even thinking about betting. "OW! What?" asked Ron. "Come on it's not like I don't have the galleon to lose _and_ it will get him to open the letter!"

Harry thought about it for a second. Suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to prove Ron Wrong he smiled." Okay Ron, you're on." The two shook hands on the bet as Mrs. Weasley handed Harry his letter. His slid his figure under the Hogwarts seal, poping it open with a simple tunk but harry snatched his hand away as if it wew on fire "oh" he whined looking at his uninjured finger "that bloody well hurt! I think I got a paper cut."

Ron chuckled and shook his head at his inebriated best friend "just get on with it mate."

Harry put his 'injured' finger in his mouth and nodded his head, Harry read...

"Beer Misser. arry A. Poffer,"

Hermione leaned across the table and gently pulled at Harry's wrist.

"Right" laughed Harry as his saliva covered fingure was pulled out of his mouth "might help."

He wipped his finger on his jeans with a small yuck "Right… where was I ah that's right, I Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of blah blah blah, regret to inform you that your house elf," at this point Harry doubled over in laughter" Kreacher! Has passed….oh lord hes gone! Passed, keeled over in his sleep last night." At this point Harry could barely see the words on the page anymore, he was laughing so hard he was tearing up. "As to, as to…oh Godric! I cant!"

Harry reached in his pocket and fished out a galleon and handed it to Ron along with the letter.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked almost outraged by Harry's laughter.

His light gigglish laughing seemed to grow colder and he snaked his hand towards Ron whom was holding his FireWiskey Hostage.

Hermione was the first to notice and she nudged Ron in the ribs.

Ron haulted his laugheter grabbed ahold of the bottle first and looked at Harry shaking his head slightly. "No mate." stated Ron. "Not until you tell me what's going on. But even then I'm not promising I'm going to give it back."

"Fine" said Harry "I'll just grab another bottle."

"No" said Ron rather forcefully "You are going to tell us what's going on."

"Why does anything have to be wrong for a man to drink?" asked Harry.

"Harry I'm your best mate. You sir don't practically swallow a whole bottle's of Firewhiskey for no particular reason." stated Ron.

"Fine" sighed Harry. "It's Ginny."

"Well I figured that much but what about her?" asked Ron "When I left it looked like she really took to heart what I said."

"Well, Ginny has a.." he began but stopped abruptly as Ginny walked into the room.

'She looks stunning' he thought to himself.

Ginny had put on a blue denim mini skirt that showed off her flawless legs and a black fitted top that hugged her every curve. "Well I'm off." announced Ginny as she walked out the door.

Harry stared at the door where she had just been, he heard a male voice say "Hey beautiful." He jumped out of his seat which was a mistake for as he lunged for the door he tripping over the throw rug on the floor and his feet, stumbling horribly before falling flat on his face. By the time he reached the door the couple had already apperrated out of site.

Harry slid down the frame of the door and stared out at the lawn.

"Ginny." continued Harry. "Has a boyfriend." Harry heard a Gasp and a sigh.

Ron looked at Harry and felt his pain. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey off the counter and walked over to his best friend.

Harry looked up at Ron as he offered him the bottle. Harry muttered a 'thanks' to Ron when he accepted the bottle.

Ron sighed again and walked out of the kitchen into the dinning room to set the table for dinner, ignoring the stares of disbelief he was receiving from his mother and wife.  
******************************************************************************

Ginny lay comfortably in her cushy bed while thinking of last night. They had gone for a stroll along the park in the pale moon light. After having dinner at one of those over decorated, over priced, expensive muggle restaurants. Ginny smiled thinking about the events that happened when they had got home.

Although her evening was memorable, she couldn't help but think about the most disturbing part of the evening. The part that happened after she was asleep. Her dream had been filled with Hogwarts corridors, golden snitches, flying brooms, and a distinct smell she knew she had smelled before it was rather soothing. When she woke up her mind quickly fluttered to Harry. Ginny shook her head and the thoughts escaped her.

A strong muscular arm snaked its way around Ginny's waist. Gentle lips touched the back of her neck causing her to squirm. "don't...Harry" she giggled lightly, than became wide eyed when she heard a cold "WHAT" from behind her.

She turned around and looked in to the piercing eyes of her boyfriend.

"My name is Draco." he said angrily. Ginny smiled and placed a hand on his cheek

"I know that." she whispered "I was simply pointing out that Harry is here and could walk in at any moment."

"All the more reason for me to ravish you again this morning." Draco smirked before attaching his lips to his favorite spot on her neck.

Ginny gave a gasping moan. "Draco, please"

"Draco, please… what?" He whispered against her skin causing her so shiver.

"Stop" she replied.

He sighed and put his forehead to her shoulder.

"Why do you suddenly care what he thinks? I recall you screaming other things last night." he said with a smirk.

Ginny lightly smacked his shoulder. "Ow! that hurt." Draco said with a laugh.

A wave of panic washed over her as she heard footsteps in the hall. "Draco you have to leave." she whispered sharply. "NOW!"

"What! Why?" he asked while she pulled herself out of his grasp and got out of bed.

"Because you have to go, I really can't explain it." she said while she threw his clothes at him.

"Alright I'll get dressed but I'm not leaving until you give me a legitimate reason why I should." he sighed while pulling on his jeans.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as a light knock on her door reached her ears. Ginny ran over and tackled Draco to the floor. "Hmm I like this side of you" he laughed. "Shh" she hissed as she tried to stuff him under the bed.

"Ginny, Hermione wants to know if...BLOODY HELL!" she heard Ron yell from behind her. It was too late he saw Draco.

Ginny turned around to see her red-faced and angry brother.

"Ron I can.." she began.

"Stuff it Ginny. No explanation needed." Ron yelled.

Draco and Ginny stood on their feet. "You didn't tell me he was home." Draco whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Legitimate enough?" she responded.

Ron glared at the two of them with anger and disbelief. "Ginevra Weasley! When will all this end! Yesterday your snogging Dean then Harry. Now I find you in an interesting situation with him!" Ron screamed. "And you mate! He saved your life! He was your alibi. We protected you and this is how you repay us. HOW YOU REPAY HIM! I can't believe this!"

"Ron get out." Ginny argued. "My life is none of your business! The fact that you barged in her without is cause enough for me to hex you no questions asked!"

With that Ginny ran over and pushed Ron out the door slamming it in his face. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Draco.

Draco's eyes were almost black with rage but his face was of stone, completely voided of emotions . "So" He said so coldly and cleared his throat, it sent chills down Ginny's back. "You snogged both Dean and Harry. When EXACTLY were you planning on telling me?"

Ginny looked down at her feet.

Draco watched her bow her head and shame and nodded his head "you weren't, Were you?"

He looked down just as Ginny looked up, he needed a second to gather his thoughts.

"Draco" she began. Draco put up a hand as a sign to stop her but she ignored it. "Draco, I had planned to tell you last night. But everything was so great and beautiful, I just didn't want to ruin it. Besides Ron's got it all wrong. I didn't snog Dean and Harry. I only snogged Dean" she heard Draco let out a snort of disbelief. "I just kissed Harry."

Draco's head snapped up to look at Ginny his Malfoy mask perfectly in place. "Just kissed Harry. Just kissed Harry! You don't just kiss someone. You don't just kiss your ex-boyfriend, the former love of your life! You don't just kiss him and expect me to understand! You still kissed him! You still cheated on me!" his voice raised an octive to make his point "Just kissing someone and snogging someone else you've got to be fucking nutters. I can't believe this!"

"Draco calm down.." Ginny began.

"Calm Down. CALM DOWN!" Draco's mask dropped for a moment to give her a look of shocked disblief "Ginny I just found out that my girlfriend had her lips all over two different men other than myself! In the last twenty-four hours no less and you want me to calm down! That's it I can't take this anymore. I can deal with the daydreams and calling out his name in your sleep and the way you get when your looking at old photo's or how your so damn obsessed with that bloody box! But when you kiss him and expect me to not…" Draco took a deep breath to steady himself.

Ginny looked at him like someone had just slapped her in the face with a fish.

"Draco you're not making any sense." she whispered.

"Yes well I'm making plenty of sense in my head." he snapped. "I can't compete against a head full of memories and questions. I've tried. It's just not possible anymore. Especially since he's back, I really don't need someone playing with my emotions right now."

"Oi! Draco quit being such a drama king!" Ginny snapped "I wasn't planning on playing with your emotions! I had actually planned on breaking up with you."

"Well then!" Draco said as he pulled on his shirt buttoning it the front and adjusting the selve cuffs. "Allow me to save you the trouble...goodbye Ginerva"

Draco turned on his heal and calmly stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Ginny behind.


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8: Confession.**

Ron headed down to the kitchen. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell Harry. 'But how?' he thought 'He's madly in love with Ginny and it's not like she was up there with Dean.' He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and over to the liquor cabinet. He heard Harry groan in the background over his headache and hangover.

Ron pulled out an old muggle brand of whiskey called Jack Daniels and placed the bottle in front of Harry.

Harry looked at Ron 'doesn't he realize I have the world haziest hangover' Harry thought to himself. After a few moments of silence and confusion Ron nodded to the bottle

"You might want to go ahead and swallow some of that mate, because what I've got to tell you, you won't want to hear sober. Plus it'll help with that hangover" he said.

"Ron what do you think you're doing!" screeched Hermione as she reached for the bottle of alcohol. "He's still in recovery."

"Hermione, leave it!" snapped Ron. "Like I said, he's going to need it."

"Ron!" Scolded Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to explain himself further Ginny's muffled yelling from upstairs reached the kitchen.

Ron took in a deep breath to prepare for what came next.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at Ron

"SHE BROUGHT HIM HOME!" Harry hissed "She brought him HOME! I can't believe this! She knew I was here and yet she still BROUGHT HIM HOME!"

Harry's head began throbbing more and his anger towards Ginny caused his Hangover to run full blast. He was half tempted to run upstairs and see who the mystery man was. The other half of his seized the bottle that Ron had placed in front of him. 'What the hell' he thought 'Why not? It can't make anything worse.' Harry found himself once again attached to a bottle of whiskey. With the only exception that he didn't drink this one as fast this. 'Merlin this is awful what were those muggles thinking.' He thought as he placed the bottle down with a grimace.

Ron smiled to himself as he had watched Harry tip the bottle back and not two seconds later put it back down.

Hermione glared at her husband. "I can't believe you gave him that!" she snapped "He's still in recovery."

"You don't think I know that." he snapped back "That just so happens to be a Muggle drink. It will take him a few hours to get drunk off of that. Not only is it weaker than fire whiskey but the taste isn't very similar either. I know what I'm doing."

Hermione just huffed and sat next to Harry.

"Look Harry I think you should know that I walked in to Ginny's room this morning and found her with..." began Ron but came to a stop when he stormed into the kitchen. "...Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes skimmed the perimeter of the kitchen and landed on Harry.

"YOU" Draco hissed.

Harry just stared at him.

Draco than reached over and seized Harry by the arm pulling him up out of his seat and glared at him. Harry stood directly opposite Draco nose to nose.

"You know Malfoy, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron also joined in on the laughter until Draco pushed Harry against the wall.

"Why is it always you Potter?" Draco snapped "It's like your some damn lost dog that I can't get rid of! First school, than that night in the graveyard, and the ministry. Now my relationship with Ginny. Always you."

"Relationship?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes, Harry. Didn't you hear your little weasel friend tell you where he found me this morning?" Draco smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco.

"Oh don't worry Potter it's over between me and you're not so perfect Ginny. Although she is perfect doing a few things." Draco smirked might as well rub it in while he can.

Harry clenched his jaw.

"However I do want to point a few things out to you before I take my leave, Potter. Just so they're said and stuck in your thick mind." Draco's mask fell back into place. "It was I who opened that door to the other side of a relationship to Ginny. I who has been curled in many, many covers with her over the past six months. I was the one left here to literally lick the wounds you've caused her. Me, Harry not you! I should be the one who holds her heart. But I guess it's true what they say some things just never _die_."

Before Draco even saw what was coming he was on the cold kitchen tile. Harry ran over and hit him the second time knocking Draco out cold. He stood up and shook his hand. 'Broke a knuckle' He thought.

Harry really could care less about the pain in his hand it was the pain in his heart that overwhelmed him. Harry bound for the stairs he had to know everything. She wasn't getting away this time.

'She's going to confront her feelings about me whether she likes it or not.' he said to himself as he climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. As he burst into the room the sight before him made him quickly forget why he was there.

Ginny was sitting at the edge of her bed crying wrapped in her blankets looking like he just woke up.

Harry turned to mush. He bit his lip and sighed. 'She's beautiful when she's sad. Godric I'm pathetic' he thought as he walked over to sit next to her. Harry gently wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him so she could feel his comfort.

Ginny breathed in a deep familiar smell, the one from her dream except this one was dripping with whiskey. Ginny pushed away a bit to see whose arms she was so tightly wrapped in. She had been so upset with herself and her actions in her life that she didn't even notice that someone had came into her room. Until that someone pulled her into a hug. Ginny looked up at Harry's face. No anger, no tears, just confusion. She felt as if she should say something to him, hell she knew she should say something to him but what?

'I'm sorry, would be a good start.' said the little voice in her head. Ginny made eye contact with Harry. His emerald eyes twinkled but didn't gloss. 'Good sign means he's not completely drunk' she thought to herself.

"I have a confession to make." sighed Harry. "I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"Harry what..." she started but Harry held a hand up to stop her.

"Allow me to explain. I'm sure Ron told you that after we left we visited from afar. Well during one particular visit..." Began Harry.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Wow" smiled Ron "can you believe my baby sister is graduating from Hogwarts."_

_"Ron you make it sound as if she's stupid!" laughed Hermione._

_The trio of friends stood on the edge of the forbidden forest twenty feet from the graduation ceremony._

_"She looks so beautiful" whispered Harry._

_"And so grown up." Giggled Hermione._

_"You think maybe just this once we can..." Asked Ron._

_"No" frowned Harry "we can't give away our position."_

_Ron smiled sadly "you're right, sorry."_

_"It's fine" said Harry returning the sad smile. "I understand how you feel."_

_"We all do" added Hermione._

_The trio looked on watching as the graduates jumped for joy at the announcement of their release into the world as certified witches and wizards. They watched as Ginny and Luna jumped together in a circle laughing and squealing._

_Just then Ginny stopped and glanced their way all three took a small step back scared she had spotted them. Ginny's face had lit up before she broke out into a run in their direction. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and prepared to apperrated knowing that neither of them would willingly leave, When a man standing just off to the side grabbed Ginny around the waist and swung her in a circle causing her to squeal. When they came t a stop Seamus Finnigan's face was clearly visible. Both had smiles adoring their faces quiet words were exchanged before Seamus leaned down and kissed Ginny. _

_Harry suddenly couldn't breathe, he ripped his arm from Hermione's grip and began walking backwards slowly shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Oh Harry..." began Hermione._

_"No..." Harry said breathlessly holding up a shaky hand to stop her from comforting him._

_Ron took a step in his direction and Harry disapperated on the spot._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"... They found me three days later in Romania. In an alleyway behind a pub, completely incoherent. I'd been too far gone to remember where and how long I had been there according to the owner I hadn't stopped drinking since I had got there. I still don't know how Ron and Hermione had found me. For three weeks after that I refused to stay sober. I'd suffered from alcohol poisoning more than twelve times. I was horrible I really don't know why they had put up with me." Explained Harry "They had finally had enough and used a very strong Glamour and took me to a muggle hospital for treatment. It took me a week or so to admit to myself I had a problem. The counselors told me I pent up my emotions too much. That I needed to start feeling out in the open, I laughed in their faces. It made sense though I mean I've lost many people in my life that all meant something to me and seeing you kiss Seamus was like 'the straw that broke the camel's back' as they say. The alcohol just drowns out the feelings and I just wanted to not feel. It took us off track for three months, they finally signed me out when I admitted how stupid I was being. When I relapsed last night, I could just feel that little voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't the way to handle things anymore but I ignored it, I wasn't sure if I could actually grip the concept of losing you. I still can't."

"Harry..." Whispered Ginny tears slowly leaking down her cheeks "I'm so sorry."

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. He lent into her touch and lightly kissed her wrist.

Ginny smiled and leaned forward placing her forehead to his softly sniffling.

His lips ghosted over hers lightly once, twice, on the third time Ginny leaned in to slightly deepening the kiss. She felt her heart start to race as Harry picked up the pace and before either knew it their light tentative kisses turned into deep ones full of passion and a hidden longing.

"Gin" moaned Harry as he started on her neck. "Merlin baby, I missed you so much."

"Harry" she breathed "I'm so sorry. I know" a gasping moan escaped her lips "I don't deserve you but…!

Harry smirked as he licked his way down her chest to her belly button.

"But what Gin?" He asked his voice husky and breath hot on the inside of her thigh.

She completely forgot what she was saying as they allowed lust to take over.

/

**a/n:: **naughty ginny taking advantage of poor drunk harry...did she even shower? lmao ewwwww...sorry had to flame my own work


	9. Hangmeover

A/N:: so much Ginny hate…LOOOVE IT! lol….jk.. anyway. I HATE authors notes…so much (more though when they're right in the middle of the story!)… BUT I figured it was time for a quick thank you so far into the story. It hasn't generated much of a following but im okay with that. But anyway…back to my point… with 12 chapters to go I want to point out something get so much worse before they get better. I've gone back and re-wrote the second half of this chapter literally just today because you have all made very valid points. And because the first half is simply perfect and I REFUSE to change it ..swoon!.. sorry in a daze you know soon… as soon as I let you go read that is… so um yeah I'm crap at this evil person hold story hostage shnip sooo here yas goes. Longest chapter in whole story.

**Chapter 9: Hang(me)over**

"Harry I can't do this." breathed Ron.

Harry laughed before he rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're so worked up about mate. You're already married to the woman."

"Yeah but, the way I see it I hadn't the slightest idea what I was getting myself into before, but now that I know maybe I should duck out." smiled Ron.

Harry laughed again. "That's cold Ron."

"Aw, you know I'm kidding I wouldn't ever be able to do that to the woman I love and my future child!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"You know Ron" said Harry "you never did tell me about the first wedding."

"Isn't much to tell. A year ago today I asked her to marry me and we got married." said Ron.

"You know what I mean!" scolded Harry.

"Oh!" laughed Ron "you mean you want the **whole** story!"

_Flashback  
'Where in Merlin's name is she!' Ron thought. He had specifically told her 8pm it was almost 9 and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron sat down on the park bench and put his head in his hands. It was a beautiful night the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. Ron's gaze rose to the stars 'I can't believe I thought I could do this.' He sighed._

_"Hey handsome sorry I'm late." Came a familiar voice from behind him. His gaze was immediately ripped away from the skies to her dazzling brown eyes._

_"__Hermione you're late." He said slightly irritated._

_"I know I'm sorry it's just Harry was…" she began but he quickly cut her off._

_"__It's okay I forgive you." He said while tugging her arm. "Come on were late."_

_Before Hermione could ask where they were going they were already there._

_Ron pulled her up the stairs of a small church found just outside of the park. He led her to the front of the church where a preacher stood along with a few people she had never seen before.  
Hermione glanced at Ron a wave of confusion ran across her face. Almost as if he could read her mind, Ron spoke up. "Hermione, I love you so much and well we don't get to be spontaneous very much anymore, you know with the war and all we've all been on our toes the last few years. So I'd like to change that. Even if it's just for tonight."_

_"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione asked._

_But instead of answering her Ron got down in front of her on bended knee. _

_"__Holy Godric!" Hermione gasped._

_"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Right here, Right now?" asked Ron._

_"Right here? Right now?" Asked Hermione._

_Ron nodded._

_"In front of people we don't even know, without our friends and family? Ron I'm not so sur..." Hermione began._

_"Merlin woman, just shut up and say yes!" Laughed Ron._

_Hermione laughed and with a bright smile and nodded her head trying her best not to cry._

_Ron smiled and took a ring from his pocket and slid it onto Hermione's left hand. He jumped up and gathered her into his arms just to kiss her deeply. They heard the preacher behind them clear his throat. Hermione blushed and pulled away. With a nod from Ron the preacher began the marriage ceremony._

_*end flashback* _

"And we were married right there. Muggle way of course. I paid a few muggles to be witnesses and that's how it went." finished Ron.

/

"Hermione you look amazing!" gushed Ginny.

Hermione blushed as she turned to face her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been straightened than pulled up halfway with small pieces pulled out here and there for an added effect. She glanced down at her dress, an ivory gown with a corset looking top and a bell bottom with sleeves that hung just off the shoulder. The gown wasn't entirely ivory there was a blue ribbon woven into the back of the dress. It was perfect, she'd gotten lucky and hadn't started showing just yet. She honestly couldn't believe they had been back for two months, was four months pregnant, re-marrying the love of her life in front of all of their family in friends and was blissfully happy. It was almost like a fairy tale. Ginny had insisted on doing her make-up, nothing to major just a touch of eye shadow and eyeliner to make her honey eye's pop.

"You know Ginny your still avoiding my question." Sighed Hermione.

"Really? Have I?" Ginny asked innocently "and, what question would that be?"

"Ron and I aren't stupid you know. We've seen the way you two sneak off every so often. What's with you and Harry?" Hermione urged.

"Well remember the day when Draco was here? We sort of…" Began Ginny but trailed off quietly.

"Sort of what? Killed one another and are now walking around are really good ghosts, argued, shagged what?" laughed Hermione.

"Yes, well the last two rather, but that's not what I was going to say. We talked, I mean really talked no yelling or anything like that even though at one point I know we were both angry. Neither one of us lost our temper." Said Ginny shyly.

"Well" Hermione said. "I've still got twenty minutes I want the long version give it, you."

Ginny sighed, took a deep breath and began to lay out the events of her wonderful evening.

_*__Flashback*  
Ginny smiled as she woke up from an amazing dream, she had royally screwed her life up and yet Harry had forgiven her and held her close in his strong muscular arms. Ginny turned just slightly and realized that the muscular arms from her dream were now around her waist._

_Harry's warm steady breath on her back seamed to relax and calm her. Ginny moved to get up and a loud groan came from behind her as his arms tightened his hold. Ginny giggled and tried again._

_"__No, please don't go" whined Harry. _

_Ginny laughed fully this time. _

_"__Harry I have to use the loo." She smiled._

_He released her waist quickly and rolled over burrowing his head under a pillow with and achy whimper._

_Ginny shook her head with a smile and slipped out of bed and out into the hall. _

_She caught a look at herself in the mirror her, hair was a wreck. The various love bites on her neck and collarbone stood out. Some new, a few old and yellowing as they healed. Taking a wracked breath she closed her eyes and shook her head. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I'm letting Harry coming home make me this erratic.' _

_Slipping back into the hall and up to her room she made a decision to owl Dean and Draco and apologize, especially to Draco but first she had to talk to Harry._

_Ginny gulped quietly before entering her room again, Harry was fully awake and sitting on the edge of her bed. His head was down cradled by his hands "We uh… We need to talk" he murmured._

_Suddenly her vocal chords forgot how to work, she knew he couldn't see her but still her head nodded in agreement. Ginny gingerly lowered herself beside him figuring out just what exactly she wanted to say to him._

"_Before we start, any chance you've got a hangover potion?" he groaned lightly rubbing his temples "otherwise I'm going to be sick."_

_Ginny smiled gently and reached over to her bedside drawer and pulled an indigo colored potion vile out "it's not exactly hangover solution but it should do the trick."_

_He gently raised his head and gave her an odd look before accepting the vile "trying to kill me already?" _

"_Harry!" _

_He managed to shake his head just a bit before downing the potion. The effect was almost instant and it was sweet unlike the bitter burnt charcoal taste of a hangover cure "what was that?"_

"_You don't want to know" she said lightly. _

_He sighed again and let it go; they had other issues to address."Okay so I guess I should go first, I'm sorry Gin." He stopped and help up a hand when he saw her attempt to object "no, let me get this out. I'm sorry, I've been a real ass lately and you don't deserve that. I've just come home from war and my head is all over the place. I feel like I can't get anything straight."_

_He swallowed gently as a lump started to form in his throat and continued quietly "I mean I literally just murdered someone five days ago." _

_Ginny's eyes dropped to her lap as they began to rim with water, she was so stupid and selfish and…_

"_The biggest mistake of my life" he continued interrupting her thoughts, "wasn't leaving without saying goodbye. It was leaving without saying 'I love you.' I honestly don't blame you for moving on and I know I shouldn't be angry. It just really hurts. I'm almost sorry I went off on Dean. There's a part of me that doesn't want to forgive you, just wants to walk away and find someone else" he reached over and gently lifted her chin to look into her glassy eyes. "But, I really don't want to lose you. I don't know where I'd be without you."_

_Ginny sniffled quietly and looked up at the ceiling trying her best to hold back more tears, she didn't deserve to cry. "Harry I love you too." She said quietly "I don't think you owe me any apology at all it's I who owe you. I should have trusted in my love for you. I'm so sorry Harry. I was just so angry I felt betrayed._

_Honestly I worked myself up for your letter, saving it for last, getting my hopes up. Yet all it said was watch my ruddy bird and this dumb old jewelry box." She said with an almost laugh and finally turning to face him "It hurt I cried for three days straight. Mum thought I'd gone mental; I couldn't even sit down and look at the butter dish without bawling my eyes out. What I did was selfish and juvenile; if I were you I wouldn't want me either."_

_"__Gin, Hedwig is not a ruddy bird!" Harry gasped playfully trying to bring her spirits back up._

_It worked, Ginny laughed. "Harry I poor my heart out and all you heard was me call your owl a ruddy bird."_

_"__Well…" smiled Harry "I've apologized already what more was I to say?"_

_"True" Agreed Ginny she took a calming breath and motioned between them "so what is this?"_

_"This, as in us?" Asked Harry, he continued when she nodded her head "Well that wasn't really how I pictured our first time together, I mean you were just caught in this same bed with Draco what nine hours ago? Speaking of EW!"_

_He jumped up quickly and shuttered._

_Ginny giggled "Draco is very clean person you have nothing to worry about."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and groaned "I really don't want to know."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Then Harry wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. Agreed we were past the dating stages but are trying to take it slow. After that we got into the conversation of our personal lives until I could see the anger in his eyes and we dropped it, agreed to focus on the present not the past we're still not as perfect as you and Ron but …. Speaking of which we have to get you downstairs." Finished Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. "I think I'm going to cry."

"What? Why?" asked Ginny in a panic.

"Well" started Hermione. " A. because of your story. B because it's my wedding day. C because I'm pregnant and my hormones are a bit wacky! "

Ginny laughed "um Hermione it's your re-wedding day, and please don't you'll spoil the amazing job I've done on you gorgeous glowing face."

"Oh! Shut up!" Laughed Hermione, "besides I didn't REALLY cry the first time. Just teared up a bit I think I was still in shock, but this time it seems so much more personal."

Tears already rimming her eyes she allowed Ginny to take her hand and lead her to where she was to renew her wedding vows with her Husband. She gripped Ginny's hand to stop her for a moment "by the way what did you give him?"

"Midol" she answered simply with a smile.


	10. A Weasley Travesty

Chapter 10: A Weasley Travesty

In the kitchen Bill, Charlie, and the twins were gobbling down breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley was talking to Ginny's head, which was floating in the fireplace.

"…We're right on schedule, Mum, Hermione and I are leaving in fifteen minutes for the church."

"Splendid, dear, we'll see you shortly!" Ginny's head disappeared from the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley turned around to face the table.

"Where is your father?" she tsked. Her sons shrugged as she yelled up the stairs. "ARTHUR WEASLEY! Get downstairs breakfast your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Right-o, Molly, dear!" Mr. Weasley said joyfully, coming down the steps. He jumped the last three stairs and landed with a "TA-DA!" flourishing his arms wide.

Everyone around the table groaned. He was wearing a baby blue tuxedo and a white dress shirt with a large and frilly front ruffle.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley shouted once again.

"Isn't this spiffy? It's all the rage with Muggles!" Mr. Weasley plopped down at the table and began to devour a plate full of fried eggs.

"Arthur, Ron and Hermione decided on black tuxedos, remember? What happened to the one we rented at the Muggle store?" Mrs. Weasley said in a dangerous voice.

"Nonsense, my dear! Upon further research, I've discovered that blue is just as acceptable!" Arthur pulled a magazine page out of his back pocket and held it up for Molly to see. "And much more stylish, in my humble opinion!"

Mrs. Weasley snatched the page out of his hands and looked it over. "Arthur, this is from 1975! Where on Earth did you get it?"

The Weasley sons burst into laughter as Mr. Weasley looked dejected.

"In a bridal magazine from a Muggle library. I went with Hermione last week- I wanted to see the computers they use to look up their books." He said amidst the gales of laughter from his sons.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was not amused. "You better change that back to black before Ron comes down, or I'll turn you into a toad!" She fumed.

"Oh, very well," Mr. Weasley sighed as he touched his wand to his chest. The tuxedo returned to a modern black version but not before George could snap a photo of the scene.

Harry and Ron came downstairs at last, both with their tuxedos in suit bags.

"Oh, there you are! Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to hug Ron. "I just can't believe my little Ronnie is getting married!"

"Muum" Ron Mumbled blushing.

Fred and George snickered.

"Awe, witle Wonnie is all growed up and getting married!" Fred mimicked his mother.

"Shut up, Fred! Leggome, Mum!" Ron tried to wrestle himself from his mother's grasp.

Harry sat down at the table and helped himself to some eggs and toast. Mrs. Weasley released her grip on Ron and let him do the same. She was sniffing and held up her dish towel to her wet eyes.

Mr. Weasley put a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't cry, Molly. Think of it not so much as losing Ron, but that we're gaining a daughter! A Muggleborn daughter! And her Muggle family!" He added the last sentences with glee.

Ron choked on a bit of toast. "For heaven's sake, Dad, please don't make a fool out of yourself in front of Hermione's family! I know they're Muggles and you find them fascinating, but can you just act like you've at least seen and been around Muggles before?"

Mr. Weasley looked slightly hurt. "I'm around Muggles all of the time for my job, Ron, and I think I know how to act around them- I've never make a fool of myself yet."

Ron shook his head, "Oh, right, Dad, like when you came with Hermione and I to the Muggle bakery and blew up all of the sample wedding cakes?"

"That was an accident. I was merely trying to charm the bride and groom figurines so they would move- I thought Hermione's family would get a real kick out of that." Ron's father laughed.

"Uh-huh, and like when you followed Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Granger, and me to the bridal shop and tried on a bridesmaids' dress?" Mrs. Weasley jumped in.

"Hermione said I could come! And I didn't know then that Muggle men didn't wear dresses to weddings!" defended Mr. Weasley

"And don't forget about when you tailed us in that Muggle department store while we were trying to register for our gifts, rode up and down the escalators shouting "Weee! Look at me!" then you wandered into the appliance section and started that electrical fire!" Ron added.

"Well, I hadn't been on escapaters that large before! And how was I to know that eclectic plugs and magic don't mix?" defended Mr. Weasley. "And I did put out the fire before the Muggle firey-men arrived, you know."

"The point is, Dad, can you please just play it cool today? For me?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"Sure son, of course!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. Ron looked relieved, but Harry wasn't sure he quite believed Mr. Weasley would be able to control himself the entire day.

"Bill! Charlie! Grab your things and get going! Your father and I will be apparating shortly as well!" The eldest sons obeyed their mother and disappeared with separate cracks.

"Fred! George! Are you ready?"

"For what Mum?"

"Yeah, where are we going again?"

"This is no time for jokes, young men! You two get your miserable little butts to the church right now or I'll give you what-for!"

"Yikes, Mum! You've got to calm down!"

"You're not going to have a good time if you don't relax!"

With that the twins grabbed up their suit bags and disapperated away. With everyone but Harry and Ron gone, Mrs. Weasley relaxed.

Harry picked up his and Ron's suit bags. "Let's go, Ron" He grinned at his friend.

Ron sighed as if he were trying to build up his courage. "It's now or never, I guess!"


	11. ughfamily

Chapter 11: Ugh… Family

At the church Ron and Harry changed into their tuxedos with the rest of Ron's brothers in the Groom's dressing room. Ron looked himself up and down critically in a full length mirror.

"I look like a stupid git in this thing," he muttered, trying to tie the bowtie.

"No you don't, you just aren't used to wearing Muggle suits," Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ron's neck. The bowtie tied itself perfectly.

"Thanks." Ron looked back into the mirror, scowling at his reflection. "What if I forget my vows?"

"You won't. And anyway, it doesn't matter- you have them down on paper." Harry said.

"I bet Hermione didn't even show up."

"She did, I talked to Ginny when we first got here; she helped Hermione get dressed."

"Oh, bloody hell, I forgot the rings!" Ron clapped his hands on his head.

"Never fear, I've got the rings right here in my pocket- one of my duties as your Best Man. Get a grip on yourself. Everything will be fine." Reassured Harry.

Just then Fred and George came into the room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Harry asked. "You're the ushers! You're supposed to be ushering the guests to their pews!"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Fred started.

"Dad fired us- said he wanted to usher the guests himself." George finished.

"Whaaaat!" Ron wailed.

"He was doing really great too…" Fred said.

"Until he tried to compliment Hermione's Great-Auntie Enid on her lovely hat and pulled it off- wig and all." George laughed.

"I'm going to be sick!" Ron cried and ran from the room.

Harry followed him into the hallway. Down the hall near the entrance to the actual church room a small crowd of people was in chaos. Harry could hear Mr. Weasley's voice above the din.

"Awfully, sorry about that, honest mistake! No hard feelings I hope? Your hat and h-h-hair really do look splendid today, Auntie Enid!" He sheepishly held out a hat and wig.

A very bald old woman shakily took her ensemble and righted them on her head. Harry chuckled and turned around to see about calming Ron, but Ron had disappeared.

Ginny had left the Bride's changing room to wait at the church's front entrance for the florist to bring the flowers. Hermione was checking her reflection in the mirror and smoothing the front wedding dress, when Ron, mistaking the room for a bathroom burst in.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Ron, who already looked miserable, now looked miserably perplexed. "Says who?"

"Err, I dunno- it's an old Muggle saying."

"So, uh, do you want me to leave?" Ron said pathetically, backing towards the door.

Hermione laughed. "NO! I don't really believe in that superstitious junk, you know that! You just startled me, that's all." She finally noticed how wretched Ron looked. "Ron! What's the matter?"

"Dad knocked off Great Auntie Enid's wig and I look horrible in this tuxedo and I just know Fred and George are going to pull some awful prank and I forgot the rings, but Harry didn't and oh wow you look amazing but if you don't want to marry me anymore I'll understand!" Ron cried in one breath.

Hermione smiled and took Ron's right hand in hers, pulling him close to her. She dusted off his shoulders, re-buttoned a few buttons on the front of his jacket that he hadn't fastened correctly, and smoothed away a few wrinkles from his vest. She then grabbed both of his hands and looked up into his worried blue eyes.

"Of course I want to marry you, Ron, I love you. Don't worry about anything else today, crazy things are bound to happen- it's those crazy things that I love most about your family. Just sit back and enjoy our wedding day- we only get to experience it twice!" she smiled.

For the first time that day, Ron was calmed. He looked back at Hermione and felt all of his anxiety wash away. Before him was the young woman he loved- the grown up version of the girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth he had fallen for when they were children together at Hogwarts, and she was telling him she loved him. He had never truly believed it when she had said it before- he had always been waiting to wake up from a wonderful, but unrealistic dream, or for her to take it back. But today was proof that she would never be taking those words back.

Great emotion swelled up in Ron's heart and he wanted to express exactly what he felt, but instead all he could say was "I love you too, Hermione."

It seemed to be enough for Hermione to hear because she tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just then Ginny came back with the bouquets.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you; they think you've skived off, or fainted and are lying unconscious somewhere or something! You need to get to the front of the church right now!" Without a word, Ron ran off.

Harry was already standing at the altar when Ron got there. The two friends stood looking at each other for a few moments, then Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What can I say, mate? You two are my best friends in the whole world- I'm glad that if I have to see you married that it's to each other."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot."

"So, are you going to be alright?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked out at the sea of guests sitting and waiting to watch him marry Hermione.

"Yeah- yeah, I am. I'm great."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch unless you count Crookshanks the Ring Bearer's refusal to walk all the way down the aisle (halfway down he freaked out and jumped straight into the air and onto Auntie Enid's head, knocking her hat and wig off for the second time that day).

Fred and George almost succeeding in passing Nosebleed Nougats off as butter mints (Harry confiscated a large dish of them being passed among the guests just in time and persuaded the unsuspecting victims not to eat them.),

Mr. Weasley going around at the reception personally introducing himself to every single member of Hermione's family and interrogating them about all things Muggle ("So, Grandma Granger, do you know the function of a rubber duck? Harry Potter- the Best Man- didn't know…"),

Or finally, Ginny catching the bouquet, and all of her brothers cheering and running up to shake Harry's hand Mr. Weasley was cheering too. He poked Great Uncle Basil, Great Auntie Enid's husband and said, "Harry Potter and my daughter Ginny will be next! Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, you know! And he's a Half-Blood! Not quite as exciting as a Muggleborn like Hermione, but well, what can you do?"

Harry shook his head at the comment, the last thing he wanted to think about was his own marriage. All signs were pointing to the inevitable, suddenly Harry couldn't breathe. He felt like his ribs were squeezing in on his lungs. His mind was running a million miles a minute he knew they all expected Ginny and he too run away into the sunset, jump the broom, stomp the glass smash the vase. Merlin knew he couldn't wait to settle down himself, become a dad live his happily ever after.

He stepped out and away from the festivities The fresh air was sharp in his nostrils, it cleared his mind and filled his lungs, soothed his soul. It was time he confronted this and talked to Ginny.


End file.
